


Back To The Past (The Prequel)

by AbbieA7410, harryoof



Series: Back to the Past (Series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abbie isn't good with tags too, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel bad for Ginny, I'm Bad At Summaries, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Molly and Ginny are Not Good, Mpreg, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Ravenclaw Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, She's good now, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Weasley Twins, Soulmates, Were both just vibin' here, and we don't like them very much, but lets give Ginny a chance here, don't let harry use tags, neither is Dumbledore, nobody is straight, slight mentions of abuse, two knucklehead authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieA7410/pseuds/AbbieA7410, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoof/pseuds/harryoof
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts, the English Wizarding World falls apart at the hands of the Light. As thousands of Witches and Wizards ended up dead, those who survived did so in fear.But five years after the war, Harry Potter and Theodore Nott came up with a ritual that could change everything.What would change?Will the magical community ever be united?Would war break out, no matter what happened?And why are there people who where supposed to be dead found to be alive?◇ harryoof is now co-writing this series!◇● We do not own the Harry Potter series. Regrettably.●☆If I did Harry and Ginny wouldn't be Canon -Abbie♧*This work was partially inspired by DayDreamer315's, Let's Try Again. Please check that out to.*
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Most wont happen yet, Rabastan Lestrange/James Potter, Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, They will happen around 4th or 5th year i mean they are like 10 now, there children!!
Series: Back to the Past (Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848124
Comments: 288
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

In the June of 1998, the entire Wizarding world changed. However, it wasn’t for the better, and instead destroyed the population of Magical people within Britain.

After the War, many new laws were created by the Ministry of Magic. It became illegal for anyone to be a Werewolf, Vampire, Banshee, Veela or other type of Magical Creature. And if the Ministry found out that you were, you were punished with death.

Further laws made it illegal to be born with a Dark or Grey Magical Core. Those who were would be murdered as well, including children. The population decreased dramatically, as most Magical people were born with Grey cores. And those rare few who managed to survive these laws were typically too nervous to stand up against the Ministry Of Magic, as those who tried met the same fate: death. 

Many of those who fell to the laws included Pure-blooded families; The Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Malfoys were some of the most memorable who were lost. The Longbottom family was one of the first families to be killed. In November 1998, the Ministry had wanted to take Augusta Longbottom, as she had been born a Parkinson with a Dark core, and Neville and his great Uncle Algie both died trying to stop the Ministry from taking her away.

The Lovegoods and Malfoys died within the same month. Lucius Malfoy and Xenophilius Lovegood were (albeit estranged) cousins with Grey family cores, meaning neither would have had a chance of surviving. As the Aurors finished their assignments, they took out Luna, Draco and Narcissa, all in hiding as well. That night, the Ministry celebrated the downfall of not only two Grey families, but families of Seers as well. 

However, most of the Weasley family had also been killed, despite all of them being born with Light cores. Bill and Fleur where two of the very first Magical people to die from the Ministry’s laws (Fleur, being part Veela, and Bill, having been ‘tainted’ by Fenrir Greyback in 1996). They died days before Gabrielle Delacour and Arthur Weasley, who both tried to stand up to the Ministry after they had come for their sister and son, respectively. Charlie was murdered by a disguised Auror in Diagon Alley a week later. He had tried to change the Ministry’s mind, after being a respected curse-breaker for Gringotts, but his reputation had no power in the new era. Percy and Ron, trying to act more covertly, started to forge forms for people with Creature blood and Dark or Grey cores, to help them survive the regime that was against them. It had been a year of successes when they got caught, and were both given the Kiss for the charges brought against them. Molly and Ginny, to the shock of many, supported their fates. And poor George didn’t last much longer. Having lost his father and all of his brothers, either in the War or by the hands of the Ministry, he killed himself merely two weeks after Percy and Ron were killed, as a result of being unable to cope with the deaths and betrayals around him.

Many others were either killed or Kissed after standing up to the Ministry; Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, all War heroes turned into “traitors.”

And as for the Boy Who Lived Twice? Harry Potter became an Unspeakable within the Department of Mysteries after the War, alongside his former Slytherin classmate, Theodore Nott. They spent five years together at the Department, working etc usual jobs they are assigned but secretly starting to think about changing the fates that had befallen them. After years of work, the two men crafted a ritual that would allow them to move their current minds and memories into the bodies of their seven year old selves, and at the time they were that young, thus allowing them enough time to stop the dangers that had changed their world.

However, those who remained alive hardly thought of Theodore anymore, and sadly but fondly remembered Harry. When the men decided to enact the ritual, it had been three years after they’d both faked their deaths. But living in a small cottage in a Muggle town had its perks; nobody suspected them as being any more than businessmen, who worked out of their home and occasionally went out to dinner together. It was a sweet respite from the Wizarding world, which had become too dark in a society so Light. It was beyond time, they agreed, and why waste anymore time? 

———————————

"Is it ready?" said a voice that Harry would be pained to miss.

"Of course it's ready Theo, we’ve been working on this for eight years! D’you really think we’d be doing this if it wasn't ready?" he snapped back at Theo, who was pacing around their shared parlour.

After long and stressful years of planning, they had finally created the correct ritual that would allow them to time-travel back into the past as far as they would need to. They had agreed that their best option would be to travel back to 1987, enough time before they had started school, and before Cornelius Fudge had been elected Minister for Magic, as he was the first to begin to pass harsh discrimination laws.

Stepping into the ritual circle, they both began to chant in Ancient Latin, pleading with the Gods to allow them to go backwards in time and change the fates. As they felt a deep surge of magic in their cores, the two men both opened their eyes to see one another one last time before collapsing into total darkness.


	2. Chappie 2

Coming back to consciousness after the ritual, the first thing that Harry Potter noticed was that he was back at No. 4 Privet Drive, in the cupboard under the stairs which he could never forget. As his focus strengthened, Harry started to clearly remember things from his future; his friends, the War, the Ministry, and finally the ritual. 

Groaning as his mind ached, Harry was able to notice his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to make breakfast for herself, his Uncle Vernon, and his cousin, Dudley.Sighing much harder than any seven-year-old should be able to, Harry got up from the cupboard and walked into the kitchen and started to cook bacon and eggs, under his Aunt’s watchful eye. As the meal came second-nature to him, Harry used the time to think about the plans that he and Theo had come up with before the ritual. It was time to consider getting adults involved in the plan, both to help protect the Wizarding community and avoid its own destruction.

After finishing cooking and cleaning the kitchen, Vernon kicked Harry outside into the garden, so he wouldn’t disturb them for the rest of the day. While enjoying the sun in the garden, he decided that it would be best to bring in either Amelia Bones or Augusta Longbottom. After weighing the pros and cons, he chose Amelia Bones, as she had more power in the Wizengamot, being both the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and head of the Bones Family.

————————————— 

After another hour of planning, Harry decided that he should move onto the next part of his plan: getting to Gringotts and introducing the Goblins into the scheme, knowing the creatures were trustworthy. Deciding it would be best to get that over with straight away, Harry now had to find a way to get into London. Knowing his Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t drive him anywhere (unless they were under the Imperius curse, he thought to himself,) Harry decided to take £40 from Aunt Petunia’s purse and head for the nearest Underground stop.

————————————— 

Getting off the Underground in downtown London, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as he could without being noticed. Although it was quite hard, he avoided police by ducking into alleyways, and after a twenty-minute adventure, Harry ducked into the Leaky Cauldron, which appeared exactly as he remembered it. 

Walking inside, he noticed it was a busy day, possibly because families were there for back-to-school shopping, as he knew it was August. Tom the Barman let him through to Diagon, just as Harry remembered to Confound him wandlessly in order to avoid being recognised. The young boy walked through the magical brick wall just like his very first time, with the bustling street busy and radiating magic.

Walking straight down towards Gringotts, Harry found a dropped copy of today’s Daily Prophet, reading “Date: August 11th, 1987,” which confirmed his theory about how close it was to the start of the next school term.

Entering the bank, Harry made a beeline to the shortest queue for a Goblin Teller, which wasn’t very short at all in the crowded main hall.

When he had finally reached the front of the queue to speak to the Goblin, Harry said, “Excuse me sir, but I was wondering who I would have to speak to for an Inheritance Test, please.”

"Child,” said the Goblin Teller, "Where are your guardians? And why are you here alone in the middle of the Summer?”

"My parents are dead, and my guardians don’t approve of magic, so I’m here by myself,” Harry said sheepishly to the Goblin in front of him.

The Goblin, called Ironclaw, looked at the child and decided that it would be best to take the child to Ragnok, who was the head of the English branch of Gringotts. Looking closely at Harry, he called, “Child, follow me."

"Okay."

Harry followed the Goblin, who came out from behind his desk and walked down a staircase at the end of the large marble hall. They walked for what felt like kilometres underground, until they arrived at a dimly lit hall lined with doors. At the end was Ragnoks office, and as Ironclaw opened the door for Harry, the young boy saw a face he could remember any day:  
Theodore Nott was already sitting in the office, across from a very confused Ragnok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 is out. If anyone noticed any grammar or spelling errors please let me know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> My update schedule is around one chapter a month so sorry to keep you all waiting.
> 
> Abbie


	3. Chapter 3

When Theodore Nott woke up for the first time from his end of the ritual, he was paralysed as he saw his childhood bedroom around him. But upon remembering he was older, wiser now, his breath paced out, knowing he’d soon be in a safer place than this.

Theo certainly didn’t have the best childhood. When he was only five years old, his mother died whilst she was Yule shopping in Diagon Alley. An explosion had burst from one of the stores, and the Lady Nott had been killed in the blast. After that, Lord Nott had turned cold towards his only son, and blamed him for his mother's death, saying that if he hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Theo decided on his first steps to carry out the plans he’d made with his friend.

Remembering Harry’s straightforwardness, the sandy haired boy decided to go to Gringotts as soon as possible, and made his plans to escape his childhood home.

But alas, he quickly remembered that he couldn't Floo out, as his Father controlled the entrance at the manor, making it impossible for him to leave unnoticed. Reluctantly, he decided on jumping out of his bedroom window, relying on his accidental magic to cushion the fall, and call the Knight Bus.

—————————————— 

After a particularly bumpy ride, Theo arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and made his way to the back alley, pressing onto the bricks to allow him into Diagon Alley.

Theo remembered the bustle of the summer months as he strolled down the cobbled path, and found himself overwhelmed from the crowds of people around him. Holding his breath, he speed walked in a straight line towards Gringotts, ignoring the looks he got from other people who had noticed a young child by himself.

Walking inside, Theo found a stray Goblin and requested that he be brought to see Chief Ragnok, who he remembered from a visit with his father about the Nott vault.

As he was led down the Hall of Files and Offices, Theo thought about what he would say to Ragnok, and decided on being simply straightforward with him, remembering his etiquette lessons: never lie to a Goblin.  
Arriving at Chief Ragnok's door, Theo thanked the Goblin that led him there, and knocked four times before entering.

———————————————— 

Ragnok was surprised to hear the four knocks, a respectful way for a non-Goblin to enter a room.

Looking up to see the entrant, he saw a nervous young boy around seven or eight years old close the door behind him, and walk a little forward towards the desk. Smiling as kindly as he could, despite his pointed teeth, Ragnok motioned the boy forward and told him to sit down across the desk.

"Hello young sir, what can I do for you today?” the Goblin asked the child.

“Greetings to you, Ragnok, my name's Theodore Nott, and I need your help with something, but it's quite a complicated situation and I don't know how to explain it,” the boy, who Ragnok then recognised as the Nott Heir, replied, wringing his hands nervously. 

"Well, Heir Nott, how about you breathe more deeply, and try to explain it to me in the best way you can. Take as long as you need."

Theo looked him straight in the eyes and said, “I’ve time travelled from the year 2004 to try and stop the war that started- will start?- in 1994, after the Dark Lord, Voldemort, rose- will rise- again. However, me and a friend of mine are two of the few survivors from the horrors that came after the war. We travelled back to change the fates and to allow those who died a chance to live."

All Ragnok could do was look at the Nott Heir in confusion, before quickly looking up at the door as a second young boy walked into his office, behind Ironclaw. Unlike Theodore, however, he recognised this child: Harry Potter. And as the boy across from his desk smiled at the grinning Boy-Who-Lived, it became clear Ragnok didn’t have to ask Theodore who the other time traveller was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is a slight mention of abuse through the chapter and I'm so sorry if this affects anyone.
> 
> Decided to write another chapter in the middle of the night because of my fucked up sleep schedule.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter:)
> 
> -Abbie

Harry grinned as he saw a smiling Theo, who was looking calm, and the Goblin, Ragnok, who was in a state of confusion. As his smile faded, Harry asked, 

"What did you tell him, Theo?”

"The whole truth.”

"Why?"

“You’re never supposed to lie to a Goblin, and he asked me to explain in the best way I could, so…”

Harry just stared at Theo, knowing his usual bluntness. It also explained, Harry connected, why Ragnok was so shocked, as Theo would say everything without letting in any room to breathe. The black haired boy was surprised, however, that Ragnok apparently believed what had been told to him, given the rarity of long term time travel. Harry, noticing Ragnok begin to stir after being in a state of shock, decided to interject.

“Hullo, Chief Ragnok. I suppose Theo really has told you everything in his own way."

Ragnok fully came out of shock after being addressed by the Potter Heir and replied, "Yes Heir Potter, Heir Nott was telling me about what happened to the future."

Harry seemed confused at being addressed so formally, as he was so used to either being called by his name or simply ‘Potter.’ Finally, he asked, “Why do you keep addressing us as Heir, as far as I know, neither of us are the heirs to a Title.”

“Heir Potter, and of course Heir Nott, I believe that it would be best for you both to take an inheritance test,” Ragnok said to both boys, continuing to explain, “an inheritance test shows your Heirships and Lordships, as well as the vaults and properties you may own.”

“Ok,” Harry quickly answered, “yes, I think that would be a good idea.” He looked at Theo, who nodded along. After nodding at the young boys, Ragnok called for a Healer who worked for the bank, his wife, Mina. Waiting patiently for her to come, both Theo and Harry sat in the office’s leather seats, staring at the floor. In the scuffle of post-war, the two men had cast aside any thoughts of high society. Both had known that influential people in the Wizarding world did have titles like the Malfoys and the Longbottoms, but they hadn’t known that the Potter family held one. The Nott family had one, or so Theo vaguely remembered, but upon being kicked out of his home from a young age, the family title would die out with his father.

Harry looked towards Theo, knowing that his thoughts were similar to his. While the Weasley family had been like a family to Harry during his Hogwarts years, the Malfoys had practically raised Theo from his later childhood onwards. Though he’d never spoken about it, Harry knew that his friend never had a good home life after the death of his mother. Cantankerous Nott was a cold man and a proud follower of Voldemort, and had bribed his way out of Azkaban after that legendary Halloween night in 1981, where Harry had defeated his ‘master.’ Cantankerous had consistently blamed Theo for his mother’s death, Harry had learned from Hermione, and Lord Nott said so publicly that he did. Even after the War and finishing Hogwarts, Harry knew that his friend was still affected by what his father had done to him, and when the Malfoys were killed, it was as if his entire family had abandoned him for good. Harry recognised their shared trauma helped them bond, as Harry often told stories of the Weasleys. Even Percy, who had begged for his forgiveness and apologised more times than he could count, was like a brother to Harry, and Arthur Weasley had been more of a Father to him than anyone else. But Molly and Ginny throughout the years, would look on in jealousy because they hadn’t been as close to Harry as they wanted, and had even started to try and force him to marry Ginny, which brought arguments in the family and had tore the once close bonds they shared apart. Arthur left Molly and disowned Ginny after that, in disbelief that they would try to force Harry into marriage, and after what were blissful months of protection and fraternal love, all of the remaining Weasley siblings were killed. The shorter boy looked again at Theo, who’s breath had become more even as he had time to process his thoughts.  
Harry’s attention shifted as another Goblin had entered the office, who, he could easily tell, was a Healer, from her white uniform, a peaceful aura, and a calming voice.

“Good afternoon, Ragnok. What’s been put on my schedule this time?“ The newer Goblin asked. 

“Hello Mina, these young boys are both in need of an Inheritance test, and possibly a Magical test.” Ragnok quickly replied, not wanting to waste the Healers time.

Harry’s voice jumped into the conversation, “What’s the difference between an Inheritance Test and a Magical Test, because Ragnok said that an Inheritance test shows your Heirships and Lordships, and our vaults and stuff, but what does a Magical Test show?”

Seeing the boy’s confusion, Mina smiled at them and cleared it up. “A Magical Test, young boy, shows who your parents and Godparents are, and their living statuses. It also shows if you are influenced by potions or magic, and all harm that has ever come to you.” After the healer had spoken, both Harry and Theo tensed; both being victims of abuse, they were naturally shy to talk about their experiences. But after exchanging knowing glances, they knew what they needed to do. Nodding towards Mina, they braced themselves for what they were about to learn. 


	5. Chapter 5

Both Theo and Harry looked at each other, before Harry turned to Mina and spoke, “I think we just want both of these tests finished soon, but would it be possible for me to go first, please?”

Seeing the nervous look on the young faces, Mina smiled towards both of them, gesturing for Harry to come towards her so she could begin the tests. She spoke kindly, saying, “Thank you for stepping up, Heir Potter, now all I need you to do is put a drop of your blood on both of these sheets of parchment for me, and that’s it, it will tell us everything we need to know.” While calming the nervous boy with her slowed breath, she handed him a needle to prick his finger with.

Harry gently pricked his own finger, wincing slightly, and allowed for a drop of blood to fall on both parchment papers. After Mina wrapped a bit of gauze around the spot, Harry picked up his Magical test first, his eyes widening at what the paper read.

Magical Test for Harrison Potter-Lestrange

Name: Harrison James Potter-Lestrange  
Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980

Parents:  
James Fleamont Potter-Lestrange (Bearer, Alive)  
Rabastan Corvus Lestrange (Sire, Alive)

Godparents:  
Gideon Frederick Weasley-Prewett (Alive)  
Sirius Orion Black (Alive)  
Lily Mary Evans (Dead)  
Magical Abilities:

Parseltongue (Blocked 75%)  
Metamorphmagus (Blocked 100%)

Soulmate(s):  
Frederick Gideon Weasley-Prewett  
George Fabian Weasley-Prewett  
Potions:

Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Prewett (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett and Ginevra Weasley (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, assisted by Molly Prewett)

Injury History:  
Ages 0~2:  
Minor Cold (Aged Six months)  
Harm due to Horcrux (Aged Fifteen months)  
Mild Hypothermia (Aged Fifteen Months)  
Ages 2~7:  
Hits with pans (Aged Two years to current)  
Belt lashes (Aged Two years to current)  
Cuts over the Body (Aged Two years to current)  
Damaged Eyesight (Aged Five years, effective current)

Harry’s abuse list went on for a while longer, but he didn’t want to rehash painful memories by reading further. Harry reread the top of the parchment and was confused. He had always thought that Lily was his Mum, but according to the Test she was his Godmother. Further confusing him, he had noticed that Rabastan Lestrange was also his father, in addition to James. Harry was still confused over the fact that one of the Prewett twins was one of his Godfathers, and Gideon had also had the addition to Weasley on his surname. But what Harry was thrown off the most by, was the word “alive” next to Gideon’s and James’ names, knowing that they should both be dead at this point in time. Harry quickly figured out that this meant Fabian Prewett was still alive, too. Both he and Gideon were like Fred and George, they were supposed to be Magically bound twins, meaning that they’d be soulmates to the same person, and if one was to die, then the other would struggle without them, before dying by illness or suicide. And if Gideon had Weasley attached- he and Fabian must be Fred and George’s fathers too! Harry smiled as he continued reading down the parchment again, seeing that Fred and George were his soulmates, every Magical person had one (or two, in his case) and the black haired boy was happy to know that his crushes since fifth year are his soulmates, although they hadn’t met in this version of the timeline yet.

Moving on from his Magical Test, Harry picked up his Inheritance test. And once again, he was stunned.

Inheritance Test for Harrison Potter-Lestrange

Heirships:  
Lestrange (Sire)  
Potter (Bearer)  
Slytherin (Conquest)  
Gaunt (Conquest)

Current Lordships: None, due to living parents. All lordships will become available after parents deaths or abdications.   
Vaults Owned:  
Lestrange family vault (All family members have access)  
Lestrange trust fund (Unfinalized)  
Potter family vault (All family members have access)  
Potter trust fund (Available as of school-age)  
Slytherin Main Vault (Available as of Lordship)  
Gaunt vaults (Available as of Lordship)

Harry was shocked at his inheritance to the Gaunt and Slytherin house, not thinking they still existed, and had thought that both houses had died with Voldemort, and he didn’t understand how he’d gained them through “Conquest.”  
Looking towards Ragnok, he asked, “What does Conquest mean, and why does that make me the Slytherin and Gaunt heir?”

“Well,” Theodore started, ”the definition of Conquest is, ‘the subjugation and assumption of control of a place or people by military force,’ and you’re the heir because you defeated Lord Voldemort. On All Hallows’ Eve of 1981, Lady Hecate took his heirships magically and gave them to you. The old laws state that two heirs cannot be forced to fight for heirships if one or both is underage, and because Lord Voldemort was of age, and technically was fighting for familial power, Lady Hecate stripped him of his rights as heir to his families. Am I right?” Ragnok nodded, confirming what he had said, and Theo relished in his knowledge. But the boy was nervous about his own results; he already knew some of what would be on it, but was mostly interested in the soulmate part.  
In his last life, Theo wished that he could have met his soulmate and have a chance for a beautiful relationship, but with the War and its aftermath, they’d most likely been killed or brainwashed into believing in the Ministry’s tactics.

Taking a deep breath, Theo got up and grabbed his own blank papers, and looked at Ragnok and Mina for a bit of comfort. As they nodded, Theo picked a new, sterile needle, and repeated Harry’s movements, dropping blood onto the sheets.   
Looking down at the forming documents in front of him, Theo could have fainted from the words he was reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm on fire for bringing out chapters 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy
> 
> Thankyou for all the Kudos and all of the lovely comments 
> 
> \- Abbie


	6. Chapter 6

Theo inhaled as he looked down at his tests, still slightly terrified of the contents written on them.

Magical Test for Theodore Nott

Name: Theodore Castor Nott

Date of Birth: December 17th, 1979

Parents:

Castor Nott (Alive)

Maria Garcia-Nott (Deceased)

Other Living Family:

Cantankerous Nott (Uncle)

Esparanza Garcia (Cousin)

Lucrezia Garcia (Cousin)

Godparents:

Narcissa Malfoy (Alive)

Caradoc Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick (Alive)

Soulmate: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Magical Abilities:

Mage Sight (Blocked 50%, Maria Nott )

Potions:

None

Medical History:

Cold (Aged Four through Five years)

Minor cuts on knees (Aged Three years to Current)

Exposure to the Cruciatus Curse (Aged Five years to Current, Cantankerous Nott)

Theo couldn’t stop staring at everything he was reading. No, it wasn’t possible, this can’t be possible, he thought to himself as his breath quickened. Every year passing with the lies he thought he knew, it was impossible for him to believe. Why now, why now, was he only finding out about this?

“Theo, you’re alright mate. I know you’re panicking, just breathe, in and out slowly.” Theo heard Harry say at the side of him. Remembering to breathe, he could feel himself calm down slightly.

“Thanks, Harry.”

“It’s no problem, but you look like you’ve seen a ghost in your breakfast.”

Theo looked back down at the test in his hands, deciding whether or not he should reveal his shock. Ultimately, he chose to tell Harry. He looked at the shorter boy, and quietly spoke, “On here it says Cantankerous Nott is my Uncle, but for as long as I can remember, he has always been my father, yet on the other hand it says Castor Nott is my actual Father. Fath- Cantankerous also told me that Castor had died during the first war, defying Voldemort, and that he deserved to be killed. Harry, what do I even begin to think?” 

“Honestly Theo, I have no clue yet, but I think first thing we should do is prioritise is the fact that so far, there are six people, who are supposed to be dead-"

“-where are you getting six from, mate, it only says five. James and Gideon on yours, Caradoc, Benjy and my dad on mine, so who else?”

"Oh sorry, Theo, I forgot to mention. In the Prewett family, the eldest set of Twins are Magically bound, so if Gideon is still alive, then that means his brother Fabian is too, and they’re soulmates to the same person, which I think is Mr. Weasley.”

“Thanks for the explanation, keep going.”

"Anyways, I think we should prioritise the fact that there are dead people alive; so, they might be the best people to stop the manipulations that Dumbledore is spreading. Er, I think he’s the one spreading them. But when you’re finding dead people alive, you might start to question what the Ministry’s spewing.” Theo just nodded along to what Harry had to say, recalling how people didn’t see enough evidence during the last timeline.

“Boys, you are both currently seven years old and not twenty-three, at least not physically. You cannot go to the Ministry and say that these people are alive, people will think you mad. And Theo has yet to look at his inheritance test.” Both Theo and Harry jumped as they heard Ragnok speak up, temporarily having forgotten he was there after Mina, the healer, left. Theo back looked down at his Inheritance test, and wasn’t that surprised.

Inheritance of Theodore Castor Nott:

Heirships:

Nott (Sire)

Lordships:

None, due to living parents. All lordships will become available after parents deaths or abdications. 

Vaults Owned:

Nott Family Vault (All family members have access)

Nott Trust Fund (Available as of school-age)

García Family Vault (Available through Maternal descendancy)

“Well, at least I won’t have the pressure of four lordships, aye,” Theo said with a small laugh, Harry just looked at him with a sarcastic smile, knowing the oncoming storm of being the heir to two dark families. Harry looked back at Theo’s tests again, raising some questions for him. Looking back at his friend and Ragnok, he asked,

“Quick question, who are the García’s?”

“The García family is a Spanish Pure-Blood family, with only two living members left, a pair of sisters; Lucrezia and Esperanza. Lucrezia is the elder and Heiress García, aged fifteen and in Slytherin house, she will enter her 5th year at Hogwarts this coming September. Esperanza, aged eleven, will start her first year at Hogwarts in September.” Ragnok explained, recalling that the young Heir Nott never knew much about his Mother’s birth family.

“How come they go to Hogwarts, shouldn’t they be at Beauxbatons Academy with them being Spanish?” Theo said.

“They moved to England to live with their maternal grandmother after the death of their parents. Lucrezia was aged six and Esperanza was aged two when their parents died by arson while on holiday in Scotland. Death Eaters found them and since they refused to join the Dark Lord, so their holiday house was attacked with Fiendfyre. They also attend Hogwarts with friends they’ve made since moving in with their grandmother,” Ragnok explained to the young heir, seeing his face light up with mention of his new family.

Harry smiled at Theo, watching true hope dance across his face for the first time in years. He then turned back to Ragnok and asked a new question, "What does it mean on both of our Magical Tests saying we have blocked magical abilities? And what do the percentages mean?”

"Heir Potter, it means that you can only use a certain amount of your Parseltongue and none of your Metamorphmagus abilities. Heir Nott is only able to use half of his Sight abilities, although it is normal to block it for one so young, fearing he may go Blind. When he turns eleven, the block will likely go away on its own, as it will recognise his magic maturing, making it capable of handling it.” Harry nodded at what Ragnok said, understanding the concept. 

He then turned back to his friend and asked, “What on earth are we going to do about our fucked up 'families'?" Theo instantly paled again, having been momentarily at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for so many kudos and kind comments I really appreciate it and love reading them.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> -Abbie


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Theo looked at each other, both knowing that their ‘families’ would personally kill them when they find out that they know the real truth. Harry looked back at his parchment, realising that the Dursley’s weren’t even biologically related to him. How was I placed into their custody? 

Eyes widening with a new idea, Harry blurted out to Theo, "Amelia Bones."

"Pardon?”

"We can have Amelia Bones help us out with this. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she’s been since we were babies, she could be able to help us and has possibly been close to our missing families. I mean, she does run the whole department, she could put up a search to find them."

Harry smiled wide at Theo, who was almost jumping in his chair, knowing that his friend's idea might work perfectly. “It might be hard to get them here, but we might need the Weasley boys and Arthur too, to see which ones are Gideon’s and Fabian's children, and to see if Molly has done anything to them.” Harry’s voice turned bitter as he mentioned Molly, remembering what she, along with Ginny and even Hermione, had done, to those who were like family to him. He looked towards Ragnok, ready a question, but Theo asked first,  
“Ragnok, sir, is it possible for us to be able to bring them to the bank today?”

“Yes, Heir Nott, I could send letters out to the Weasley-Prewetts and to Madame Bones within the next hour." Ragnok then sent out a notice to one of his goblins to get a letter to them as soon as possible.  
_______________

Arthur Weasley was simply not having a good day. First, he found out that his ‘wife’ Molly had been drugging him with a Love Potion for who knew how long. Percy had come to him with an empty Potions container, asking him what it was, and Molly then tried to Obliviate the memory from him and his third son. That was the second reason for his awful day. Arthur demanded Molly leave, with Ginny with her, so he could calm down.

Pacing around in his tinkering shed, Arthur tried to think about what would be the best next step to take. No self respecting man wanted to stay with a partner who abused Love Potions, so he decided on planning to leave with his children. During his brainstorming, a large tawny owl tapped the shed window with a letter. Letting it in, he gave it some treats, took the formally addressed letter, and flipped it over to see a Gringotts wax seal. Upon opening it, he read,

Dear Consort Arthur Weasley-Prewett,  
Your presence is required at Gringotts immediately for some testing as there have been inconsistencies within your family. Please bring your sons,  
William Weasley-Prewett,  
Charles Weasley-Prewett,  
Percival Weasley-Prewett,  
Frederic Weasley-Prewett,  
George Weasley-Prewett  
And Ronald Weasley-Prewett.  
Ginevra Molly and Molly Muriel are forbidden to attend this meeting. They are, from this moment until you exit, forbidden from entering our Bank.  
Please arrive within the next hour, and request that you be brought to Chief Ragnok's office.  
Yours Truly,  
Gringotts Bank

Arthur was confused at the addition of the title ‘Consort’ and the hyphenated ’Prewett' on his and his son’s surnames. He also wondered why Molly and Ginny were forbidden from coming, but concluded it would be best given the current situation and his curiosity. My next step, he thought as he exited his shed, is to find my boys.

He found fifteen year old Charlie first, who was wandering around creature hunting. He told the boy to get changed into proper clothing, and to be ready to go to Gringotts within the hour.

Bill and Percy were spotted next, talking quietly solemnly about Hogwarts, as Percy would turn eleven on the 22nd August, and start a week later. Listening in on the conversation from behind a shrub nearby, Arthur grew worried about his third son as he spoke to his eldest brother, who was already seventeen and going into final last year at school.

“But Bill, what if I don’t get sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of the family? Mother said she would be disappointed in me if I don’t, and I don’t want to upset her.”

Arthur saw Bill turn around and look Percy in the eyes. "Perce, it doesn't matter if you aren't sorted into Gryffindor, because you don’t need to follow tradition to be my brother. Honestly, I always saw you as more of a Ravenclaw, or even a Slytherin. Uncles Fabian and Gideon were Ravenclaws, and even Grandma Cedrella was a Slytherin."

With his chest swelling with pride in Bill, Arthur decided that now would be the best moment to jump into the conversation. After coming around the corner of the shrubbery, he sat down on the grass between the two boys.

"Percy, I will always be proud of you no matter what house you’re sorted into," he said, as his younger son smiled widely at him. Bill smiled as well, feeling just as welcomed despite being a Gryffindor anyways. The familial moment had to end, though, as he told both boys what he told Charlie, and they both sprinted back to the house to get changed, as Arthur shouted after them to help Ron get changed.

Finally looking around for his trouble-making twins, he spotted them both in the kitchen, whispering. With a small smile, he fondly remembered Fabian and Gideon, his oldest friends who he’d lost in the war. And though his memories of them were oddly faded with the years gone by, he always held on to the bond they shared.

“Freddie, Georgie, I need you both to go and put your bestest clothes on, we need to go for a meeting at Gringotts,” he told both boys.

“Dad,” the twins said in tandem.

“Yes, boys?”

“Did you mean it -" Fred started.

“When you said that - “George carried on.

“You wouldn’t care about -"

“What house we are sorted -"

“When we go to Hogwarts?” they finished together, their tones betraying their nervousness. Arthur had felt like he had failed three of his sons, letting them believe that if they were sorted into another house, he would stop loving them.

"Of course,” he said as he kneeled down to see the nine year olds eye to eye, ”I don’t care boys, I love you any way you are. Slytherin or Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, you’re still my sons. Now what has brought this behaviour on." He reached out and hugged both twins, encouraging both of them to start speaking.

"Mum keeps on telling Percy that if he doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor -" George said nervously,

"She would disown him, and she keeps on saying that you agree with her -" Fred carried on in the same tone.

"But you don’t, don’t you?" The two looked at the floor as they finished their sentences together, like they had said something shameful. Arthur looked at the boys, ready to murder Molly for what she had been telling his sons to believe.

"Of course not, you heard me before, now go and get some proper clothes on. We need to be on our way within the next half hour." Arthur let go of the twins as they ran upstairs to get changed.

Within twenty minutes, all six of his sons were down in the living room, although Ron, aged seven, was confused as to why they were going out. Quickly explaining where they were headed, the seven men Flooed to Diagon Alley.  
_______

Amelia Bones had just finished her last shift of the week at the DMLE and was set to Floo home when an owl flew into her office. Recognising the owl from Gringotts she read the letter.

Dear Madam Bones,  
Your presence is required at Gringotts immediately. You may be able to help us with a current situation.  
Please arrive within the next hour, and request that you be brought to Chief Ragnok's office.  
Yours Truly,  
Gringotts Bank

Amelia decided that it would be best to get there quickly, so she Apparated to Gringotts. Walking to the nearest teller, she held out the letter to her, and the Goblin nodded, leading her downstairs to Ragnok’s office.

Once getting to the office, she walked into now crowded space, and upon who was in there, remarked aloud,   
“What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I'm wrighting so many chapters it's been so much fun. I absolutely love wrighting now thanks to you all, 
> 
> Wrighting the Weasley brothers and Arthur was fun, and fuck Molly. I had no idea what house Fabian and Gideon where sorted into so I just put them as Ravenclaws 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving so many nice comments, the kudos are greatly appreciated too.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> \- Abbie :)


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia Bones looked around the room seeing the Weasley boys, without Molly or baby Ginny. (She's not so much a baby anymore, though, she thought, remembering how fast the kids were growing.) There were also two young boys, far too young to be here alone, but she couldn't see anyone who could be the boys' guardians.

“Hullo, Madame Bones, I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if you would be able to help us- that is, Theo and me," the smaller boy said, gesturing towards a sandy haired boy. Looking back at Harry, Amelia saw that the boy had pleading eyes that she couldn’t possibly say no to.

"Of course, Ha- Heir Potter, now, may I ask an adult why I'm here?”

"Amy, I think it's best that you just sit down first, it might take them both a while to explain things to you.” Hearing her childhood nickname, Amelia looked at Arthur Weasley, her younger mate at Hogwarts and oldest friend from the Order of the Phoenix. Amelia sat down in a nearby chair and looked back towards Arthur, saying,

"So I take it they have told you what's going on then,"

"Sorry, no. I know who the boys are, and that's it, really. I mean, they're kids. Who knows what we're in for?”

Amelia looked back towards both boys, before looking at the Goblin, Ragnok, hoping to get an explanation. Harry then butted in before anyone else.

"Madame Bones, again, I’m Harry Potter, and well, you see, we actually need your help with something. Oh, and we swear that everything we tell you isn’t a lie. It’s just really unbelievable.” The boy, Harry, who’s famous name didn’t matter all that much to her, looked up and smiled at Amelia. He couldn't have been much older than her niece, Susan. Looking back at the boy, she read his expression to try and figure out what he’d say next, but she couldn’t get anything from his face. Promising to keep an open mind, Amelia certainly wasn't prepared for what the boy would say next.

“Well, for starters, we’re time travellers. We managed to send our memories back to our younger selves to try and change the Wizarding world, for the better. You see, after Theo and I turn fourteen, Lord Voldemort will return, and start a war. By the time he gets defeated in 1998, many people will have died, and I’m really sorry Mr. Weasley, but that includes Fred, and also sorry Madam Bones, but you were murdered the year before. After the war, the ‘light’ side will create all sorts of laws that will kill the majority of the population. People who are Magical Creatures, or have Grey or Dark Magical cores, would be Kissed by Dementors or murdered. Molly and Ginny supported this, and again I’m really sorry, but they allowed all of you to be killed by the Ministry.” Harry addressed that part to the Weasleys; Arthur, Bill and Charlie had gone pale, while Percy, the twins and Ron weren’t paying much attention, as they were playing in a corner with some toys from the Goblins. Theo piped up, being heard for the first time, “After that, Harry and I decided the best thing for us to do would be to travel back in time to make changes, though I wish we had blown up the Ministry before we came back.” 

Arthur and Amelia just stared blankly at each other, in disbelief after the boys had finished speaking. But they knew it was the truth, because if it wasn't, then they wouldn't be here with Goblins at Gringotts.

The two boys handed the adults copies of their Inheritance and Magical tests, and were shocked at what Harry and Theo had gone through, by the hands that were supposed to care for them. But mostly, they were shocked to notice some of their oldest friends listed as alive, after years of mourning their supposed deaths. Arthur was confused to see that Gideon's surname was 'Weasley-Prewett', just like his on the letter Gringotts sent.

Arthur looked at his boys with determination in his eyes, asking aloud, “What do you need us to do?”

Harry smiled back at him, "First we need you all to take a Magical test, including the children, and we'll see if there’s anyone else alive who shouldn't be."

Everyone agreed to the tests, all of them lining up and copying what Harry and Theo had done before. Bill was the first to go, nearly falling ill at the surprises there:

Magical Test for William Weasley-Prewett

Name:

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett

Date of Birth:

November 29th, 1970

Parents:

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett (Bearer, Alive)

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Siblings:

Charles Archer Weasley-Prewett

Percival Septimus Weasley-Prewett

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett

Ginerva Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (Illegal Blood Adoption)

Godparents:

Amelia Rachel Bones (Alive)

Caradoc Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Soulmate:

Lucrezia García

Magical Abilities:

Mage Sight (Blocked 100% from aged Nine, Molly Prewett)

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Obliviated memories of Sires (Aged Nine Years)

Quidditch injuries (Aged Twelve through Sixteen Years, Current)

Bill was ready to faint by that point, but looked back at his younger brothers to see their similar Magical Tests. Being the oldest, he brought all of his younger brothers into a hug while he looked at their tests more carefully.

Magical Test of Charles Weasley-Prewett

Name:

Charles Septimus Weasley-Prewett

Date of Birth:

December 12th, 1972

Parents:

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett (Bearer, Alive)

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett

Percival Ignatius Weasley-Prewett

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett

Ginerva Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (Illegal Blood Adoption)

Godparents:

Amelia Rachel Bones (Alive)

Caradoc Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Soulmate:

Regulus Arcturus Black

Magical Abilities:

None

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Obliviated memories of Sires (Aged Seven Years, Molly Prewett)

Quidditch injuries (Aged Twelve through Current)

Name:

Percival Ignatius Weasley-Prewett

Date of Birth:

August 22th, 1976

Parents:

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett (Bearer, Alive)

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett

Charles Septimus Weasley-Prewett

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett

Ginerva Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (Illegal Blood Adoption)

Godparents:

Amelia Rachel Bones (Alive)

Caradoc Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Soulmates:

Marcus Alexander Flint

Oliver Michael Wood

Magical Abilities:

None

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Obliviated memories of Sires (Aged Five Years, Molly Prewett)

Fred and George had the same sheet of paper, which was unusual, and only could happen to Magically bound twins.

Names:

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett

Date of Birth:

April 1st, 1978

Parents:

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett (Bearer, Alive)

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett

Charles Septimus Weasley-Prewett

Percival Ignatius Weasley-Prewett

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett

Ginerva Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (Illegal Blood Adoption)

Godparents:

Amelia Rachel Bones (Alive)

Caradoc Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Soulmate:

Harrison James Potter-Lestrange

Magical Abilities:

Magical twin bond (Blocked 100% at Age Three, Molly Prewett)

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Quidditch injuries (Aged Seven through Current)

Name:

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett

Date of Birth:

March 1st, 1980

Parents:

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett (Bearer, Alive)

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett (Sire, Alive)

Siblings:

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett

Charles Septimus Weasley-Prewett

Percival Ignatius Weasley-Prewett

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett

Ginerva Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (Illegal Blood Adoption)

Godparents:

Amelia Rachel Bones (Alive)

Caradoc Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Benjy Fenwick-Dearborn (Alive)

Soulmate:

Blaise Zabini

Magical Abilities:

None

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Arthur felt ready to faint looking at the tests of his sons. He couldn’t believe it! He wasn’t married to Molly, but he was married to both Fabian and Gideon, and as he looked down at his own test, he saw that Molly had been drugging him with a Love Potion since Ron was born. Fabian and Gideon wouldn’t even know about their youngest son, as they went missing at the end of July of 1979, meaning he’d only just become pregnant with Ronnie.

Amelia, seeing her old friend so upset, went over and hugged him. “Don’t worry Arthur, I’ll find them, I promised,” she whispered in his ear, comforting him while he cried. She vowed to herself that she would those who were missing, her fierce friends, even if it would be the last thing she did.

Looking down at her own test while still holding onto Arthur, Amelia was also surprised at the words.

Name:

Amelia Rachael Bones

Date of Birth:

August 4th, 1950

Parents:

Spencer Bones (Dead)

Mary Bones (Dead)

Other Living Family:

Susan Amelia Bones (Niece)

Soulmate:

Sirius Orion Black (Alive)

Magical Abilities:

Advanced Magical Intelligence

Medical History:

Minor injuries (Aged Birth through Current)

Broken leg in Quidditch accident (Aged Fifteen)

Amelia was shocked that her soulmate was Sirius Black. They had dated after he had left Hogwarts, fallen in love hard, and even had gotten engaged. But after he was sentenced to Azkaban, she was broken. While she had to accept that he had been sentenced for life, she always wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck, hoping someday he’d be innocent, and get to come back to her. Letting go of Arthur, she started to look between Harry and Theo and hoarsely whispered, "Sirius, is he innocent?”

"Yes." Both boys said.

And Amelia Bones, in the most prim and proper way she could, fainted onto the tile floor of Ragnok’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then which Dumbledore is Ginnys dad?  
> Will Amelia stick to her promise in finding everyone or will one of them escape at tell them where they are?  
> What will happen to Molly?  
> Will Sirius and Rabastan be released from Azkaban?
> 
> Thankyou all for reading, I've been up since 5am wrighting this chapter,so it took about 5 hours to write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thankyou for all of your support, honestly you have all built my confidence in this story, I wasnt originally going to post the first chapter I wrote, thanks for everything.
> 
> -Abbie


	9. Chapter 9

Ragnok looked around the room, deciding on the best case scenario to help out the Magical people who found themselves overwhelmed in his office. Recalling on his knowledge of cleansing rituals, he decided to disperse everyone by sending them off to get them.

”I believe that you all should go through healing cleanses, to remove the Potions and Blocks from your magical cores.”

“Excellent idea, Ragnok, but we ought to have Theo and Harry go first, they’re the ones who got us here in the first place,” Arthur said, chuckling nervously.

“Why of course, Consort Prewett,” Ragnok said, addressing Arthur by his formal title. Ragnok led the two boys out of the room while Arthur turned to his six sons.

“Father, what’s going to happen now?” Percy asked him, always wanting to be on top of everything going on.

“Truly Perce, I don’t know yet, but the first thing we will do is figure out what to do about Molly and Ginny.” Arthur said their names in disgust, not believing that he thought he fathered a child of a Dumbledore (not knowing whether Ginny was Albus' or his brothers, Aberforth,) and playing husband to Molly, who had been drugging him for years and took him from his Husbands.

“How about I put an arrest warrant out for Molly, and place Ginny in Dumbledore’s care?” Amelia said, sitting up from her faint. Looking around from her spot on the floor, she blushed, a little embarrassed at falling unconscious in front of everyone.

“Auntie Amelia,” Bill asked, "Are you okay"

"I'm fine Bill, thank you, but why did you call me ‘Auntie?’”

"Because, it's clear that you’re pretty close to our parents, and you’re our Godmother. So now you’re our Auntie Amelia,” Percy piped up quickly, excited to have a new aunt.

She looked at all the Weasley brothers- now her Weasley-Prewett nephews- ready to cry. Apart from Susan, she never thought she’d be called Auntie. Her arms outstretched, Fred, George and Ron ran over and hugged her, with Percy, Bill and Charlie not far behind. While hugging the boys, she remembered a conversation she’d had in her final year at Hogwarts between her, Fabian, Gideon and Arthur.

—————————————— 

Amelia was in the back of the library, studying her Potions notes. It was only a few weeks until she would be taking her NEWTs, and she needed to ace them. She nearly had a heart attack when someone practically jumped on the back of her, but calmed down when she saw a flash of copper hair and blue Ravenclaw robes, colours that famously belonged to the Prewett twins. Gideon spoke, his voice as cheery as it usually was.

“Hello Amy!”

"Don’t call me Amy, you know my name’s Amelia, now, what do you want?”

“Can’t I come to see my girl, the little sister I never had, and not be treated with suspicion?"

"No. And you do know you do have a sister, right?"

“Ah, well, Molly’s bumped her head one too many times, Ames,” hearing another voice behind her.

Amelia turned around to look, seeing Arthur and Fabian standing a bit further behind Gideon. Sighing, she said, "Well don’t just stand there, you lot, pull up a chair and tell me what you want."

“Fabian wants your Arithmancy notes, and Gideon wants your Transfiguration ones.” Arthur said to her, unbothered by NEWTs, being only in his Sixth year.

Amelia just looked at the twins, practically her older, and very annoying annoying, brothers. With her own brother being 10 years younger than her, she wasn’t as close to him as she was to Fabian, Gideon and Arthur. 

Staring the twins dead in the eyes, she asked, “And why can’t you use your own notes?”

“Because we didn’t take,”

“Any notes,”

“In any of those subjects,

“And we need your help?” The twins finished talking together. It always creeped her out a little when they spoke like that.

“Boys, you are always going to need me.”

“Exactly, and that’s why our future children are going to call you Aunt Amelia, because you’re going to help us. No matter how much we love them, we can’t do it alone.” Fabian said to her. Amelia was humbled for a moment, but quickly remembered she was needed for her notes right away, instead being an Aunt.

“Honestly, just please learn to do things yourself sometimes. But here are copies of my notes, because I’m not giving you the original. Honestly, it’s a wonder how you were sorted into Ravenclaw.”

“We’re just naturally smart.”

“Yeah, sure, but don’t boost your egos,” Arthur laughed at them with Amelia joining in, and as the twins pouted their lips and folded their arms, looking like 3 year olds, the other two laughed even harder.

———————————————— 

Amelia smiled tearfully at the memory, overjoyed to know that the twins, her brothers in all but blood, weren’t dead. Looking back at her new ‘nephews,’ she smiled at them,

"Well I'm glad I can be your Aunt, although call me Auntie Amy instead.” She said so whilst thinking of what Fabian and Gideon used to call her. It would be a real laugh when they caught up after they were found.

The boys all nodded in agreement, and Amelia looked towards Arthur, who looked on the scene with an emotional smile. Both friends knew that Amelia would do whatever it took to find everyone who was missing, and Arthur would help her in any way he could.

The door opened them, revealing an exhausted Theo and Harry. The boys both practically threw themselves onto chairs, as the cleansing had taken a lot of energy out of them.

"So then, Madam Bones, welcome back to the living. Did we miss anything?” Theo asked with sass, looking at the group.

"Amelia is now our Auntie Amy, she also said somethin’ about arresting Mama, but I think Molly? An’ I don’t know if she was being serious or not." Ron said, talking for the first time in their presence today, shocking both Harry and Theo, as they remembered him as being quite loud. But it was more likely that he was only seven, and had been tired out by the day.

Harry looked towards Amelia and Arthur, "Are you being serious? Or you taking the piss and joking about it,” he asked, turning towards both of them. While he slightly hoped they were being serious, he also knew that Dumbledore being attached to the case so quickly would cause them problems.

“I don't think we should get her arrested just yet. I think we should play along with our normal lives, pretending we don’t know what’s happened, or at least not until we find everyone. Then, we start messing with their lives, once we have more proof,” Charlie said from where he was, keeping the twins entertained with sparks from his wand.

Arthur lauded his sons thinking, and everyone else in the room agreed with Charlie’s idea. After that, Healer Mina entered the room again to lead the Weasley-Prewett's and Amelia to their healing cleanses. 

Once they had left, Harry and Theo found themselves alone together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. 2 chapters today. This one was mainly on Amelia's POV, did you enjoy it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> All of your comments and Kudos are appreciated 
> 
> -Abbie


	10. Chapter 10

After the Weasley-Prewett family and Amelia had been Cleansed from their Blocks and Potions, they were led back to Ragnok’s office. Theo, Harry, Bill, Arthur and Amelia began to discuss what would be the best and worst case scenarios if people were to find out about Molly and Dumbledore's actions before they were ready, Charlie was busy entertaining his younger brothers, although everyone knew he wanted to be in the ‘Grown Ups’ talk. He read a book aloud about Magical Creatures to Fred and George, while Ron and Percy played a game of Wizards Chess. Bill recalled something he’d thought of during the Magical Tests.

“Oi, Harry, you said that one of your dads was Rabastan Lestrange, right?” he asked, looking at the younger boy.

“Yeah, Why?”

“Well, isn’t it well known that Rabastan Lestrange was a Death Eater, while James Potter was an Auror and a Member of the Order? And if that’s all true, then come both James and Rabastan were bonded soulmates and had a kid together? I mean, shouldn’t they have hated each other?”

“I think I can answer that question for you both,” Harry and Bill turned towards Amelia, who spoke quietly. “After I had left Hogwarts after completing my NEWTs, Rodolphus Lestrange came to me asking for help. He is, as you know, Rabastan’s older brother, and during his Fifth year at Hogwarts, his Grandfather started to push for him to join the Death Eaters. Both Lestranges were raised by their Grandfather after their parents had both died young, but he was a cruel man and tried to raise both boys with pure blood supremacy ideals. Rabastan was only going into his first year when Rodolphus had asked for my help, he was in the same year as James Potter and my younger brother Edgar. Since Edgar and I are maternally related to the Lestranges, I asked Edgar to look after Rabastan at Hogwarts. During their time there, he told me that James and Rabastan were privately friends and they had started dating in their Seventh year. And while Rabastan was at Hogwarts, Rodolphus and I worked to take down the Death Eaters. And I think that it’s a possibility that the Lestrange Brothers were framed for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom.” 

All of the younger boys in the discussion looked at Amelia in shock, while Arthur, having already known the Lestranges during the war, had come to the same conclusion as Amelia.

“Woah, so you’re saying that the Lestrange brothers could be innocent, and if so, that’s three people in Azkaban who shouldn’t be there.” Bill looked shocked in disbelief as he spoke. He had only been in his first year when the war had ended, but still remember not believing that someone could torture someone to the point of messing with their memories from the pain alone.

“Maybe a mass memory charm? To make everyone blame the Lestranges, thinking they tortured Frank and Alice?” Arthur said.

"It’s a possibility, but it would take someone with a really strong Magical Core, especially to make it last for 6 years." Amelia said.

The crowd contemplated, before Theo asked, “How are we going to finally start talking about this publicly?”

"We’re not, at least not for a while,” Arthur started to explain. “We’re going to continue living on as if we haven't found out about anything and just continue as normal until we find our first couple of people who know the truth. No matter how unlikely it seems right now, it will happen.” Arthur said to the young boy.

“So does that mean we have to go back to our families?” Harry asked, staring at the floor.

“Absolutely not, you two boys are going to stay with me and Susan. I will never let you go back to those places, not if I can help it.” Amelia answered firmly. She was absolutely distraught by the abuse that both boys had been through, and couldn’t imagine how much of a monster a person had to be to harm a child.

“Really?” Harry and Theo asked excitedly. Despite their twenty three year old consciousnesses, the adults agreed letting them live out their days peacefully this time, as children, would be for the best.

“Yes, and hopefully Arthur and the boys might be able to come around, if they can get around Molly.” Amelia was smiling widely now. She would love to have both of the boys stay with her, and if the Weasley-Prewett boys came around often enough, it would give Susan the chance to make more good friends. Since she was very shy, having new people in her life might encourage Susan to come out of her shell a little.

“Well, as wonderful a day as it’s been, it’s gotten quite late, and we’re all quite tired,” Arthur said to everyone., motioning to the boys who were starting to pile up, asleep on the floor. “We’ll see what Molly has to say about us.” 

Arthur's face looked incredibly put off, knowing he had to go back to the Burrow and pretend that he didn't know about what his ‘wife’ had done. Looking between everyone, Amelia and Ragnok all agreed that they should go. Amelia hugged her best friend quickly before taking Theo and Harry towards a different Floo at the other end of the hall, which would take them to Bones Manor.

Arthur looked at his sons before telling them to get ready, reminding them about pretending that Molly was their mum and saying to play nice with Ginny, because she might go to Molly if she noticed them acting differently. Taking them to the Floo, he sent Bill through with the Twins, Charlie with Percy and Ron, and he went through last behind his sons.

Getting out of the Floo at the Burrow, Arthur immediately heard Molly shouting at His sons.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU BOYS HAVE BEEN, YOUR FATHER WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU HAVE GONE OUT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL HIM. YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR SO LONG." After hearing Molly shout, he saw Percy close to crying, and Ron standing behind Charlie with tears running down his face. He also saw Fred and George staring at the ground, and Bill was getting ready to start shouting back at Molly. Deciding to stop the oncoming argument between his eldest son and the whore who took his husbands away, Arthur butted in,

"Molly, I really don’t think that all this shouting is necessary. The boys have been with me all day after you took Ginevra out for a bit. I took them into Diagon, so please calm down.”

“Well you could have told me, Arthur, me and Ginny might have wanted to come too!”

“Ginny and I, not me and Ginny" Charlie said back while looking at the floor, smirking, knowing that correcting Molly would annoy her more.

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME, CHARLES WEASLEY!”

“Boys, be careful, but why don’t you go outside to play Quidditch while your Mother and I talk?” All the boys cheered as they ran outside, even the self-professed “Quidditch-Hater” Percy, who grabbed a book before leaving, in order to avoid Molly and her troublesome rants.

—————— 

Theo and Harry Flooed to Bones Manor with Amelia. When getting out of the fireplace, they both saw a small dark blonde-haired girl running towards Amelia.

“Auntie Amy, Auntie Amy, you’re finally back! How was work? Where have you been?” The girl was sprouting questions at rapid fire as she ran into her Aunt’s arms. When she noticed Theo and Harry, however, she squirmed and hid behind her Aunt before asking, “Who are those boys?”

“Take a breath, Susan. I had to go to Gringotts after work, which is why I’m so late. I’m sorry I didn’t have time to send you an Owl. But this is Theo Nott, and Harry Potter, and they’ll be staying with us for a while.” Amelia answered Susan’s questions with a smile, taking her niece's hand and leading her out in front of her.

“Oh, hello. I’m Susan,” she said smiling at the newcomers.

“Hello,” Harry said, smiling, in stark comparison to Theo’s curt “Hi.”

"Auntie Amy, can I show them around if they’re going to be staying with us?” Susan said smiling up at Amelia.

Amelia smiled back at her niece, saying that she could, but telling her to bring them to the Dining Room for dinner at seven o’clock. Grabbing Harry’s hand in her right hand, and Theo’s in her left, Susan ran out of the Floo room, talking all about the Manor. The two boys smiled carelessly for the first time all day, forgetting about whatever darkness might lie ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Thankyou all for the comments and Kudos.
> 
> I'm sorry if the chapter isn't good enough, my mental health is not in a good place now but I didn't want to let you all down in stopping posting chapters. Sorry if that isnt a good enough excuse.
> 
> Again I'm sorry if this is a shit chapter.
> 
> \- Abbie


	11. Chapter 11

After only a week at Bones Manor, Theo and Harry had become great friends with Susan. And although none of them were close in their past lives, it was clear that they would be in this one. Amelia had told the children that the Weasley-Prewett family would be coming over today to discuss more of the plan, and privately told Theo and Harry that she wanted Susan to make more friends. The two agreed to include her as much as they could, and Amelia found herself immensely grateful. As they helped her niece feel comfortable, they were also just great boys and reminded her of her younger brother, Edgar. In return, Theo and Harry began calling her Auntie Amy, and found herself minding extra nephews, as opposed to just two boys. 

Harry, specifically, had become really great friends with Susan and Theo in this life, about as close as he was to Ron and Hermione in the last. Thinking about Hermione hurt him; Amelia had revealed she had been working for Dumbledore since before she had started Hogwarts. However, unlike Ginny she was completely devoted to him, whereas Ginny was only following what her Mum said. In this life, Harry thought one night, Ginny might actually have a chance to be a good person.

And he believed it too. Harry had always thought the way that you are raised led you to your attitude as you grew, and with Molly controlling her whole life, it would do poor Ginny no good in the future. He sighed, deciding to talk to Arthur about the girl, to see if he could help the youngest Weasley out.

Stopping in front of Amelia’s office, Harry knocked on the door, and as her voice called “Come in,” he walked inside. He saw that Amelia looked exhausted; her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. Sitting behind a messy desk, surrounded by messy piles of papers and empty coffee mugs, Harry was more than a little concerned for his honorary Aunt. Heading into the room, he sat in front of Amelia, who greeted him. 

"What can I do for you, Harry?”

"You know Ginny? What if she actually has a chance to be a better person? Maybe if she weren’t so close to Molly or Dumbledore, she could really become someone great. And I don’t blame her for how she developed the last time I knew her, because it wasn’t her fault. She’s only six now, she’d have loads of time to improve before starting Hogwarts.”

Amelia leaned back in her chair. Unbeknownst to Harry, she had been discussing the very same thing with Arthur, who agreed to continue raising Ginny as his own after Molly had been taken away. Looking at Harry, Amelia knew why he was asking this. Through observing Theo and Harry, she recognised the latter’s caring nature, and he would do anything to help others, even for someone like Ginny. Amelia smiled at the young boy as she spoke,

“Well, lad, Arthur and I have been discussing this already, and we have a plan or two in the works, but as the real adults,” she said, her smile briefly shifting into a small grin, “we’ll make a decision as we see fit, alright?”

“Of course,” Harry agreed, only grumbling slightly. He was happy to get a real childhood, but naturally, that came with literally being a child. 

"Now then, how about you run along and get ready for the day, Arthur and the boys should be arriving soon," Amelia said smiling. Harry gave her a quick hug over the desk before running out of her office to get ready. Sighing, the older witch realised the young boy did raise a good point. Unlike last time, Ginny had the time and space to change her behaviour or even see a mind healer for everything that Molly and Dumbledore had manipulated her into believing.

Getting up out of her chair, Amelia walked out of her office and started walking towards the Floo room, expecting the boys to come through first before their father. She opened the door as the clock struck noon, and was just in time to see two identical red-headed boys tumble out of the fireplace.

“Auntie Amy!” both boys exclaimed as they ran towards her for hugs.

“Hello Freddie, Hello Georgie,” she said, bending down and holding them tight. She looked back up to see Charlie come through with Ron, and they quickly joined the hug pile, although Amelia thoroughly believed Ron was trying to climb on top of her. Letting go of all four boys, she straightened herself out as Bill and Percy came through.

“Hi Aunt Amy,” both boys said, as she gave her quieter nephews a hug each.

“Do I not get a hug too, Amelia? Honestly, I thought better of you.” Arthur laughed behind her. She turned to smile at him, wondering who had gotten mischief from who, between Arthur, the Prewett twins, and their own twin sons.

“Oh, but do I not get a ‘Hello Amelia' before anything? Honestly Arthur, I thought better of you,” she smirked. As all the boys laughed at their banter, she walked to her friend and gave him a hug. Just then, Harry and Theo ran into the room with Susan out of breath behind them.

“Hi everybody,” Theo said while giving Charlie a hug. They had become particularly close friends as they bonded with each other over their mutual love for Magical Creatures. Harry ran to hug the Twins, he had missed them too much in his last life and wasn’t about to give them up so quickly again. Susan had leaned in the doorway of the room, feeling a little bit left out. Percy and Bill, however, took notice, and walked up to her.

“Hello, I’m Percy, and this is my older brother Bill,” Percy said, as he strode up to the girl.

“I’m Susan, nice to meet you,” the girl said back to Percy, cracking a small smile.

Arthur looked at the little introductions; he was proud of the two sons for making little Susan feel included. Amelia had mentioned that Susan was a shy girl, reminding him of when he first met Fabian and Gideon, and Amelia of course, in his first year. He had been in the library doing his homework when Amelia had sat next to him and offered to help. Twenty minutes later, Fabian and Gideon walked in, immediately sitting down and making Arthur feel as though he had a whole group of friends, despite having just met. He saw it in Percy’s kind eyes, heard it in Bill’s welcoming voice, and saw himself in Susans growing smile. 

"Arthur, we need to talk more about Ginny,” Amelia said, taking his attention away from the scene.

"I know,” he said, resigning himself to make a decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> I've decided to go down the route for a Good Ginny, like some people pointed out she I'd only 6 in this timeline so she has time to change.
> 
> Thank you all for being so nice and patient with me, I'm sorry for posting such shit chapters but I wrote this one in the middle of the night.
> 
> Thanks for understanding about my Mental Health, I appreciate all the lovely things you put in the comments on my last chapter.
> 
> I go back to school in three weeks so I might try to post about 2 more chapters before then, I know after I do go back to school updating will be slow.
> 
> Thankyou all for reading, 
> 
> \- Abbie


	12. Chapter 12

Amelia and Arthur sat in the cosy parlour of Bones Manor, while the children were in the garden playing three-on three Quiddich, except for Percy, Susan and Theo, who read and discussed their recent favourite books. Charlie, Bill and Fred where on one team while Harry, George and Ron played on another. Both Amelia and Arthur had been watching them play, while making small talk about the Ministry, including Dolores Umbridge attempting to pass another revolting Anti-Werewolf Law. But deep down, both knew the conversation would eventually have to move onto Ginny.

"Arthur, enough of this chatter, we _have_ to talk about Ginny. I know you’re having trouble on deciding what would be best to do, but you’re going to have to come up with something sooner or later,” Amelia said to Arthur, watching his face fall from content to resigned.

"I know, Ames. I want Ginny to have what's best for her, but I also want my boys to be happy, and if they don’t want Ginny around, I’m nervous about what leaving her behind could mean for her life.” Arthur frowned; he always wanted the best for everyone, especially his sons, but his niece needed to have a chance at a proper childhood, too. 

"Arthur, the boys love Ginny like a little sister. They will be happy with whatever you choose to do." Amelia inched closer on the sofa to gave one of her oldest friends a hug, as she couldn't even begin to imagine the emotions he was experiencing. 

"I think I might take Ginny for a Magical Test at Gringotts. I mean, who knows what sorts of Potions Molly and Dumbledore have been drugging her with over the last few years?” Arthur knew just as well as Amelia that Potions could powerfully repress emotions, and even soulmates, so without outside manipulation, Ginny had a real chance at becoming a wonderful person.

“Would you like me to come with you when you take her, or would you want to do this by yourself?”

"I think this is something I should do by myself Amy, not that I don’t want you to come, it's just that -"

"Artie, you don’t have to explain, I understand." Amelia tried to lighten her friend’s mood with his least favourite nickname. Much like how she hated when people called her Amy, Arthur rolled his eyes whenever someone nicknamed him.

"Don’t call me Artie." 

“So don’t call me Amy."

They both smiled as they looked back towards the children playing Quidditch, just in time to see Charlie catch the Snitch, mere seconds before he and Harry crashed into the ground, having both just been chasing for the small golden ball. Their smiles despite getting hurt reminded them that no matter what happened, they’d always have each other and smile through it all.

* * *

The Weasley boys went back to the Burrow not long after Arthurs conversation with Amelia, and everyone quickly fell into bed. After tucking in his sons and kissing his ‘wife’ goodnight, Arthur decided on taking Ginny to Gringotts the next day. Molly was a tough nut to crack, not initially believing her husband wanted a “father and daughter” outing, but she eventually relented, assuming that he’d finally grown more attached to ‘his’ youngest child. After a hearty breakfast the following morning, cooked by Arthur, the father and daughter Apparated into London.

As they arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was confused by going into Diagon with only her father, as she usually only went with her mother and Headmaster Dumbledore would show up to spend the day. But, she recalled after thinking about her previous trips, all of her old memories of coming into the Alley were blurry, almost as if they were dreams. Ginny shook her thoughts off as she followed her Dad through the brick wall that let them into the alley. After taking her hand, Arthur led the way towards Gringotts.

“Daddy, why are we going to the bank? Mommy never takes me there, because she says we have no money.” Arthur only smiled sadly at her as they entered the bank and walked towards a Goblin teller who seemed to recognise them.

"Ah, hello Ironclaw, may your gold ever flow," Ginny heard her dad say.

"Consort Prewett, may your enemies fall at your feet. Now, what can I do for you today?”

“Why, I’m in need of a Magical test for young Ginny here.” _What sort of test?_ Ginny wondered, thinking of her older brothers who took exams at school.

"Of course, Consort Prewett, I ask you and your charge to please follow me.” 

The three went down the spiral stairs at the end of the bank, before walking down a chilly stone hallway lined with busts of Goblins and office doors. At the end of the hall, they entered a large and ornate office, making Ginny wonder how important its inhabitant was.

“Chief Ragnok, it's great to see you again," her dad said to the different Goblin in the room. _Ragnok_ she contemplated, _what a silly name._

"I'm going to need another Magical Test for Ginevra here,” Arthur said, as Ragnok curtly nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and a needle. Her Dad kneeled down gently in front of her and said,

"Gin, I need you to prick your finger with this needle. It won’t hurt very much at all, and it’s so we can learn more about you. Is that okay?” Despite feeling pressure in her mind telling her _no,_ Ginny nodded and stepped up, pricking her finger onto the paper. 

Arthur looked at the parchment, absolutely disgusted with what was in front of him;

Name: 

Ginerva Molly Prewett-Dumbledore

Date of Birth:

August 11th, 1981

Parents: 

Molly Muriel Prewett ( **Bearer** )

Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore ( **Sire** , **Not Claimed** )

Arthur Septimus Weasley-Prewett ( **Sire, Illegal Blood Adoption** )

Other Living Family:

Fabian George Weasley-Prewett ( **Uncle** )

Gideon Frederic Weasley-Prewett ( **Uncle** )

William Arthur Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

Charles Archer Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

Percival Ignatius Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

Frederic Gideon Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

George Fabian Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

Ronald Billius Weasley-Prewett ( **Cousin/Brother** )

Soulmate:

Luna Pandora Lovegood

Magical Abilities:

None 

Medical History:

Drugged by Potions (Aged Three to Current: Lust Potion [Target: Harry Potter,] Obedience Potion, Submission Potion, Revulsion Potions [Targets: Slytherin, Homosexuality] Distrust Potion; All by **Molly Prewett** and **Albus Dumbledore**

Arthur couldn’t believe that the poor girl in front of him had been through so much, and so young. What kind of monster would do this to a _child_? He hugged Ginny tightly, making his adopted daughter wonder aloud why he seemed so upset.

“Daddy, are you alright?” The small girl asked, prompting the weeping man to recoil and cradle her face in one hand.

“Oh Ginny, everything is going to be fine. I promise,” Arthur said, his voice warbling with emotion. Molly would get what would come to her; manipulating a grown adult was one thing, but using a vulnerable child as a pawn was downright _dastardly_.

* * *

"Ames, how quickly do you think you could get an arrest warrant out for Molly,” Arthur asked Amelia, storming into Amelia’s office at Bones Manor. His face read in disgust and anger, clutching his daughters hand in his, making Amelia nearly jump out of her seat.

“Arthur, I didn’t think you’d be back so quickly. And hello, Ginny dear,” Amelia said, waving to the small redhead who shyly waved back. “Depending on the evidence you have for me, it could be between a few hours and a few days.”

Arthur handed over Ginny’s Magical Test, and watched as he saw his oldest friends expression turn from placated to furious.

"If I Floo to the Ministry now, we’d have it out within the hour.” Amelia’s voice was deadly calm, promising strict action without emotion. “I know you came with the boys, you should just stay here tonight. You don’t want to be anywhere near the Burrow as this unfolds.”

“Thank you so much, Ames," Arthur said, watching his friend turn the door handle out.

“Oh, Amelia"

"Yeah?”

"Be careful."

“I’m never not,” she said assuredly, pacing out and down towards the Floo room.

"Dad, what does ill-le-gill blood ado-potion mean," Arthur heard Ginny ask, as she tried to read her Magical test. He sighed, taking the paper out of her hands and sitting her on Amelia’s office couch. _Here comes this conversation,_ Arthur thought as he took his daughters hand.

“It means that someone else is your biological- that is, he’s related to you- father. And when I adopted you, I didn’t mean to become your father, but I am now.” 

"So, you’re not really my Daddy?"

“Oh darling, I am. Being your father is a gift to me, and you’re my daughter still, blood or not.” Ginny hugged Arthur then, and even though she wouldn’t understand much for a very long time, she felt loved, and that was important to them both. Bill walked in as father and daughter embraced, and smiled at the scene.

"Hey Dad, where did Aunt Amy go?” Arthur turned around over the couch, and waved his son over.

"She went to the Ministry, getting an Arrest Warrant on Molly." 

"Oh,” Bill said back to his dad, a little shaken but not unsurprised. He noticed Ginny then, curling into her dad as though she were shy. With a sweet smile, Bill came around the couch and knelt down in front of his sister. “Hey Gin, do you want to come outside? Charlie and I will teach you how to play Quidditch, if you want.”

Ginny smiled and took Bills hand, and the older sibling led the pair into the garden. Looking out the bay windows, Arthur could see Bill and Charlie whisper to one another, before launching into telling Ginny the rules of their favourite sport, as she smiled wider than she had all day.

Though the moment was peaceful, Arthur found himself still anxious at what Fate had in store for his only daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Harry, and I'm delighted to upload this new chapter as I've been working with Abbie! This story is really really exciting to work on, and I can't wait for you all to see what we have in store from here on out!!  
> Leave us some comments, we want to know what sort of feelings you have about Molly and what might be in store for her!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's been put on trial, and a brief encounter is an extra clue.

Amelia had never been so determined to get something done in her life. After Arthur showed her what Molly Prewett had done to her own daughter, she grew physically ill. Normally, it would take months to even _years_ to get Molly a Trial, as she would need evidence (Magical Tests, at least, maybe some memories down a Pensive too,) and permission from the Ministry's Higher Offices to put out an Arrest Warrant. As she made a beeline for her office, she bumped into Lucius Malfoy, who largely ignored Amelia, unless he was being a prick and strutting around the Ministry like it was his. She would _not_ have any of his nonsense today.

"Madam Bones, you should really watch where you’re going,” the Lord spoke, his voice saccharine.

"Lord Malfoy, please excuse me, I've had a busy day." Amelia responded politely. Malfoys were typically troublemakers, but they were even worse as enemies.

"Of course Madam Bones.” Lucius slid out of her way and smirked. The Bones matriarch bit her tongue. While she knew her blood status shaped her reputation, she also knew of Lucius' death from Harry and Theo's old lives, so she felt obliged to cut him some slack.

Shaking off the thoughts, she finished the walk to her office to organise the Weasleys' Magical Tests, which would be used to arrest the Prewett woman.

Amelia outlined possible charges: Line Theft, as she claimed all the Weasley boys as her own, continuing her line; Illegal and Immoral Use of Potions; Fraud (for using the Weasley name and privileges for the last six years) and Child Abuse. However, it would be impossible to get a confession out of her, unless she was forced to take Veritaserum. And even thought Amelia knew that was her best bet, she would need legal documents from the Department of Mysteries to get permission. After filling out the rest of the necessary documents, Amelia muttered _screw it,_ and decided to give it a shot.

Pressing a purple button summoned two Aurors to Amelia's office, and she was pleased to see two of her most trustworthy men. “Dawlish, Roberts, I need you both to take these warrants and head out to arrest Molly Prewett.” While they looked hesitant at first, Amelia watched their expressions change as they read their reports and head for the Floo down the hall. Next on her list: cornering the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. She was in her last year of the position, and Amelia had lost all respect for her in the last few weeks, realising she’d allowed Sirius, Rabastan and Rodolphus to be sent to Azkaban without a fair Trial so many years before.

Mentally preparing for what was to come, Amelia headed into the Ministers suite, completely ignoring her secretary, and all but slammed the door open as she entered the main office.

"Minister Bagnold, I need you to sign off on this, allowing the Aurors to be able to use Veritaserum in one of our cases." Amelia was curt in her speech, having no intention to drag out the conversation longer than it needed to be.

"Now, Madam Bones, why would I do that? And I don’t think you greeted me with enough politeness.” The Minister’s grin was sinister, challenging.

"Because, Millicent, if you _don’t_ sign this, I will tell the _Prophet_ you authorised the arrests of three innocent men and allowed them to be sent to Azkaban without a fair, or _legal,_ trial." Amelia knew that threatening the Minister wasn't a good idea, but the look on the woman’s face in front of her was worth it. Said woman practically snatched the Documents out of her hand and quickly scrambled for a quill to sign the parchment. Once signed, she threw the paperwork back to Amelia, with a brusque "Get out".

Amelia left the office with a smile on her face; two signatures down, one to go. Going alone down the elevator, she chose Level 9: Department of Mysteries. It always made her uneasy to make the trip; a floor with secrets carefully hidden and powerful magic untapped was always unnerving. However, the lift stopped at Level 6, and an Unspeakable stepped in. They turned to her as the gate closed and they descended. 

"What do you need to stop on Level 9 for, Madam Bones? As far as I'm aware, there's no Wizengamot meeting today and the DOM has no business with the DMLE at the moment." Amelia turned to the Unspeakable in shock, recognising his voice from so many years passed.

"Hello Regulus. I will answer your question, as long as you answer mine. _How_ are you still alive?" Amelia asked, incredulous. Regulus lowered the hood of his robes and looked back at the woman who stole his brothers’ heart.

"Well, I faked my death, couldn't cope with the Death Eaters, so I 'died' in order to get away, and the DOM has been protecting me for the last few years. Now, Amelia, it's my turn to get something answered." Regulus said.

"I need these documents signed, they allow me to be able to use Veritaserum for one of the cases I have going on," Amelia told him.

"Well pass them over, I'll sign them for you. Saves time, doesn’t it?" Amelia passed him the parchment and he pulled out something that looked like a Muggle pen. He signed them and passed them back, drawing a genuine smile at him. As the elevator stopped again, Regulus said a quick goodbye and walked out, pressing the button for Level 3 for her. Who would have known that asking for the tiniest Potion would narrow the biggest search?

* * *

Getting back to her department, Ameila walked in to see a very annoyed Dawlish and a stressed-out Roberts.

"What's happened?" She asked them both.

"The harpy wouldn't stop talking about how Dumbledore didn't agree to her arrest. Like honestly, do we _look_ like we care about Dumbledore's opinion?" Dawlish groaned. As a former Slytherin, he knew all about what Dumbledore saw as 'good,' and couldn't care at all about what he had to say about the woman who'd just been locked up.

Amelia simply sighed at both Aurors and asked where about Molly was being kept. Roberts directed her to the end of the department towards the holding cells, where everyone was kept before a Trial. As Roberts held the door open, Amelia came face to face with Molly Prewett, her red hair a mess and a sleeve of her blouse ripped. It was clear she'd been stunned after resisting arrest, which didn't surprise anyone in the room.

“Miss Prewett, do you know why you have been brought here?” Amelia was stern when she was talking, emotionless.

“Amelia, you have to understand, I haven’t done anything wrong, this is all just a big mistake.” Molly begged, her act almost believable. 

“Miss Prewett, you're being charged with Improper use of Potions, Forced Obliviation, Line Theft and Child Abuse. Do _you_ understand?”

“Child Abuse, why Amelia, I would never harm a Child!”

“Your Daughter's and Nephew's Magical Tests would say otherwise. You will come forward in front of the Wizengamot, given Veritaserum, and you will most likely be sentenced to Azkaban.”

“No, _no,_ you can’t do this to me, I’m a good light witch! I haven’t done anything wrong, never!” Amelia just walked out of the room while Molly continued to rant about her innocence, and teh director allowed herself an eyeroll as the older witch started spewing about Dumbledore. 

Arriving back at her office, Amelia sent out the call for an emergency Wizengamot trial, taking deep breaths as she prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

The entire Wizengamot meeting was kept under secrecy, guaranteeing silence outside of the courtroom. Amelia looked around at some of the council; Arthur was sitting in the Prewett seat, making his first appearance as family Consort (Bill and Charlie were looking after the younger ones at Bones Manor, thankfully.) She was also grateful for his permission to tell the Wizengamot about the things Molly had done against his family. Others included Lords and Ladies of the more prominent Pureblood families (Malfoy, Flint, Longbottom, and Abbott) as well as the heads of Ministry departments. Getting up, she addressed everyone in the room.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I have brought you all here today, as a member of our Magical community has committed extreme crimes against one of our oldest Pureblood families. Molly Prewett is brought forwards with charges against her, including Child Abuse and Line Theft," Amelia started, her words carrying with painful memories for some of the more tragic Magical families.

"She is also charged with Illegal Misuse of potions, including Lust and Obedience potions, and has illegally Obliviated three minors."

The entire Wizengamot erupted in shouting, some even calling for Molly to be Kissed before a trial. Two Unspeakables brought her in then, silencing the packed room. Other guards stood by every exit, and several stood in the top row of seating, wands ready for a possible attack. Once she had been bound to the chair, Amelia dosed Molly with the Veritaserum. 

"What is your name," Amelia tested.

"Molly Muriel Prewett."

The absence of 'Weasley' from her name started the council murmuring about exactly _who_ sat before them.

"How many children do you have?"

"One, Ginevra, but I have claimed to be the Mother of Arthur Weasley's sons."

"Who is Ginny’s Father?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Disgust was evident amongst the Wizengamot.

"Who are the other children's real parents?" It wasn't a necessary question, but Amelia and Arthur figured the court should know the absolute truth.

"Arthur bore them, and they were sired by my _fag_ brothers, Fabian and Gideon." Amelia swore quietly, disgusted with the language Molly had used to describe her brothers. Fabian was right so long ago, Molly really had hit her head once too much.

"Do you admit to drugging all seven children with Potions?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to Obliviating William, Charles and Percival Weasley-Prewett of memories of their Sires?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to trying to take control over the Weasley family?"

"Yes."

"Finally, do you admit to abusing all of the children?" The room was silent awaiting Molly's answer.

"Yes."

Every person, even the stoic Unspeakables burst with anger; how _dare_ this woman be so horrendous to _children_?

Amelia looked towards a guard to her left and mouthed, "give her the antidote," trying to proceed despite the noise. She made contact with Arthur, his mouth wide open, finally hearing the true extent of Molly's actions. Amelia cast a quick Silencio, then proceeded to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to punish this woman for the crimes against her. Either Azkaban, or the Dementors Kiss."

It took over an hour for the Wizengamot to decide on an appropriate punishment. In the end, it was Lady Longbottom who made a successful suggestion. "How about we compromise? Half of us want her in Azkaban, and the other half want her Kissed. Send her to Azkaban for ten years, and if she's still alive in there after that, she gets Kissed."

Everyone agreed to that, ready to go home and appreciate the good families they had. As the decision was made official, Molly broke down in tears, _begging_ to be given another chance, but her cries were unheard as the court emptied. 

* * *

After the dismissal, Amelia and Arthur walked towards the Floo together in contemplative silence.

"We can narrow our missing person search down by one," Amelia eventually said, breaking the silence.

"How?" Arthur looked puzzled.

"Regulus Black has been in the Department of Mysteries for years, apparently. He signed the Veritaserum document for me." 

"You accidentally found a 'missing' person because you needed a Potion." Amelia nodded, as Arthur chuckled, "Bloody hell, Ames, only you could do that."

They got into the Floo together then, ready to spend time with the family they loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Harry here!  
> Abbie and I hope you enjoyed Chapter Thirteen! Honestly, I was really pleased to see that we've found good ol' Reggie Black! And, of course, screw Molly Prewett.   
> Leave us some comments if you wish! We love you!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Albus Dumbledore was _not_ in a good mood. Molly Prewett had ruined most of his plans by getting caught with the all of the Potions and Obliviations she’d given to the Weasley-Prewett boys and their daughter. Didn't people understand how important it was that those children needed them in order to make them more submissive so they would obey him? Molly hadn't even tried to stop herself from being questioned during her Trial, foolish woman. He hadn’t been there of course, he wasn’t on the court ( _not yet, at least,_ he chuckled to himself _)_ , but his old friend Daedalus Diggle was. He could only mention that she’d been arrested, and speak no further, but nobody could stop him from showing his memory of the Trial in a Pensive. 

And not only had Molly gotten herself sent to Azkaban, Dumbledore’s plans of a submissive Weasley clan was already failing spectacularly. September 1st come around all too quickly after Molly’s trial, and to his horror, young Percy had been called up as a “Weasley-Prewett,” shocking the staff that had known his family already. Not only that. but he then got himself sorted into Ravenclaw, a traditionally Dark house. Ravenclaws asked far too many questions, and Albus knew if this boy asked the right ones, he might someday find his other fathers. 

Contrary to popular belief, Death Eaters hadn't been the ones to 'kill' Fabian and Gideon; Albus Dumbledore had. Both twins had been discussing leaving the Order, as they were starting to grow wary of their leader, a clear red flag. At that point, he also realised that James Potter, Castor Nott, Caradoc and Benjy Dearborn-Fenwick felt similarly in their beliefs that he, the great Albus Dumbledore, wasn’t doing the right thing for the Wizarding World. The only immediate solution was to get rid of them in any way he could. But Arthur Weasley and his children posed a major threat. Arthur knew about the doubts that his husbands had, and started to question himself whether the Order had the right ideals for Magical society. So without hesitation, Dumbledore Obliviated Arthur and his three eldest sons, not bothering with the young twins as they wouldn’t have memories so young, and little Ron hadn’t even met his real fathers. That was Fabian and Gideon’s faults, of course; if they hadn’t asked so many questions, they’d get the privilege of watching their children grow up. 

After the Prewett boys, he took Benjy and Caradoc Dearborn-Fenwick next, only four months later. The latter had started asking what had happened to the Prewetts, as they’d been close friends and Godfathers to their sons. Benjy and Caradoc had been great comforts to Arthur as Order members ‘searched’ for his husbands. But once they’d been declared dead, both men became convinced that wasn’t the truth. After a short while, they discovered Albus Dumbledore had taken Fabian and Gideon and hidden them far away from society. However, they made the mistake of confronting him, and they found the same fate of being taken. From what Albus heard, the four of them had tried to escape six times before they were joined by another noisemaker. 

Castor Nott was brought next after the Bonded couple ( _honestly,_ Albus shuddered, _why must men decide to do such misdeeds_ ). He had been an ally to the Order, not a member, but stuck closely to James Potter, as they shared similar views they believed might get them killed. Most people believed Death Eaters were behind the attacks on Order members, as Dumbledore discussed. Castor’s ‘death’ was the same, Albus announced, saying that Death Eaters had killed them after Nott refused to join them, and only a year after his son, Theodore, was born.

That convinced James Potter to stay within the Order. After Sybil Trelawny had made her Prophecy, claiming Harry as it’s child, Dumbledore secretly weakened the wards at the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. James was taken away, and sweet Lily Evans sacrificed her life. She’d been in on the entire plan, brilliant girl, she knew what was necessary for the Greater Good. But one little problem Albus had was that he never knew who bore James’ son, Harry. Though he initially thought it was Lily, James never mentioned being Bonded to her, so Albus concluded that the Potter Heir was a bastard.

Albus knew the Weasley family was off the table now (he would never accept that they where Prewett’s, he grumbled,) as the eldest boys would certainly know he was back to his old tricks. And Arthur, too damn clever for his own good, wouldn't be possible to control, having taken his status as Consort Prewett. The family was always strongly protected, especially as the Consort ring would cancel out any Potions or magic directed at him, keeping him totally guarded. Ultimately, the only people Albus could get back under his thumb were his only daughter and Harry Potter. 

Ginny could be an easy pawn, especially after all of the Potions she’d been drugged up with, she would submit to him and listen to his word as if it was law. As for Harry, leaving him with the Dursleys had been one of his best ideas, knowing that they would beat and neglect the boy. He’d come to Hogwarts in four years looking for love, and Albus would swoop in like a loving grandfather, and win the boy over like Lily Evans before him. It would be a shame that the boy would have to be killed by Voldemort in order to get rid of his Horcrux, although his status of a hero would long outlive him anyways.

What Dumbledore didn’t know was when Arthur had taken Ginny to Gringotts, she’d been totally cleansed of Molly and Albus’ abuses, and Harry Potter was no longer a Horcrux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Albus! What an arse. Let us know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Over the course of the next few years, Theo and Harry got to experience very different childhoods from their previous lives. They were raised with the love and care they needed, from living with Amelia and Susan during the week, and spending weekends with the Weasley-Prewetts.

They made other friends too: Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. They spent a great deal of time together, being looked after while their guardians were busy on the Wizengamot. It was difficult at first, knowing who was on either side of the War, but Harry and Theo worked hard to push those memories away and enjoy their childhoods. What was ultimately surprising was how Draco and Ron got along. Theo had remembered just as well as Harry did that the two were bitter enemies before, but this time around, they bonded over Wizard’s Chess and Quidditch, and Harry was surprised at how good Draco was at the latter.

Of course, the boys became closest with Susan. The three of them became like siblings, and they talked about what they thought Hogwarts would be like, and Harry and Theo found it within themselves to dream along with her. Neither of them had dared to tell Susan about their history, to say the least, and with all of their new relationships and experiences, it was true that Hogwarts would be a very different experience this time around.

Harry was also particularly proud of Percy. His sorting into Ravenclaw made him far happier than Gryffindor ever had before, and his intelligence shined in the house of the Eagles. Without realising, he became friends with his soulmates, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, and also with Theo’s cousin, Esperanza. Although, one less than kind change was Percy’s rivalry with one Penelope Clearwater. This time around, instead of bonding over being the best in their year and going on to date, it seemed that she was _jealous_ of him, and her obnoxious personality only got worse. Ravenclaw girls avoided her, and Ravenclaw boys desperately avoided her invitations to Hogsmeade. Percy wasn’t all too concerned about her, though, as he was really learning to enjoy himself, and was becoming quite the mischief maker like his siblings before and after him. Harry couldn’t help but snicker when he read Percy’s letters sent to the Burrow, and wished he could be able to laugh about how things had changed.

Fred and George, later, followed Percy’s example, though in true twin fashion, in a slightly more extreme way: the first Weasleys or Prewetts to be sorted into Slytherin. And it certainly did some good; they learned how to be more secretive, and their pranks were more for people who deserved to be pranked. (Of course, there were some that were just for fun. They were Weasleys, after all.) Percy looked after his younger brothers well while they were all at Hogwarts, all of them having friends in other houses, like Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor with a mind for pranking just like them. The twins got close with their fellow Slytherins as well, Theo’s cousin, Esperanza, and Marcus Flint.

Theo was glad for the Weasley’s connections with his cousin, as it gave him a chance to connect with his mothers family. Cantankerous Nott had told the Garcia’s that Theo wanted nothing to do with them after the death of his mother, and he denied them custody after they sensed something was amiss. Theo's cousins had been raised in Ireland, by their maternal grandmother, away from a larger threat of Death Eaters, after the death of their parents, but that hadn’t stunted their bold personalities whatsoever. Lucrezia preferred her nickname, Lucy, and wanted to get a mastery in Astronomy before ascending to the Head of her family as the current Heir. Esperanza was a bit more outgoing than her older sister, and definitely didn’t match Slytherin stereotypes. She _hated_ the decorum of being part of a noble family, and would rather play Quidditch than get a mastery, or worse, go work in government.Despite how different they were, Theo loved them both deeply, and they showed their reciprocal feelings by giving him pictures of his mother. The three cousins spent a great deal of time with one another, the girls coming to Bones Manor when they had a free weekend or a school break. Unsurprisingly, the Garcia girls quickly got to know the usuals at Bones Manor, and became great additions to the crew of friends there. Lucy also found out some time spent there that she was Bill’s Soulmate, which caused the teen to blush profoundly. Esperanza teased her relentlessly, which made Theo laugh quite hard.

However, there’s always one person who has to take the brunt of badness in any timeline, and in this case it was poor Ginny. She realised as she grew how awful her mother and biological father were, and it became so shameful she started to shy away, and feel unworthy of being with them. Bill and Charlie could sense something was wrong though, so they sat her down for a talk. Ginny immediately told all, not wanting to hold anything in any longer, and her olde brothers held her tightly, promising to include her more. They kept that promise, but Ginny continued to have a nagging fear it would all collapse someday.

While their children were experiencing the childhoods they could only dream of, Amelia and Arthur were facing hardships in sacrifice. Neither of them wanted to watch the children grow up without their loved ones watching alongside them. Amelia had no luck in trying to get fair trials for Sirius, Rabastan and Rodolphus, and Arthur was no closer to finding Fabian and Gideon, James, Castor, or Caradoc and Benjy. Dumbledore’s instability had become clearer as the years went on, and it broke Arthur and Amelia’s hearts to think their friends and lovers might not even be found, if they would even be found alive or well.

“We’ll have more luck when most of the children are at Hogwarts,” Arthur said one night over drinks. “Without them, we can focus more of our time to finding the people we love.”

“I hope you’re onto something,” Amelia said, gazing out the window, up at the glittering stars. She hoped Sirius could see them, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little "time flies" chapter, and we're really excited about the Garcia cousins, Percy coming out of his shell in this timeline, as well as Ginny's development as a shaky, but growing, sister. Let us know what you think!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you've flown through time.

After four years of waiting, the time had finally come: Theo and Harry were both about to receive their Hogwarts acceptance letters. They sat with Amelia and Susan in the Dining Room at Bones Manor, a comfortable daily routine, like spending weekends with the Weasley-Prewetts and enjoying their childhood over the last four years.

But time had truly passed for the boys, and Hogwarts meant another set of tasks to undertake in their plan. Getting rid of Dumbledore as Headmaster was out of the question now, as it was too late to drop a too-convenient bombshell, but the next seven years would certainly be enough to send him running, the two conspired.

And it surprised them how little they thought about the past. When they first jumped back, it was all they could think about, but now they had so much more to wonder about. New friends, new adventures, and enjoying the one new thing they couldn’t have before: the feeling of having a real family.

"You lot getting excited about your Hogwarts letters? They’re due to come any day now,” Amelia said to her Niece and honorary Nephews.

“Yes, although it's strange how they left it to last minute, don’t you think?" Theo replied.

“Well, Hogwarts can be quite backwards. And you should be excited, though I am worried about you all., especially as you’re connected to the grown-ups trying to take Dumbledore down.” Amelia and Arthur, as well as the Malfoys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods had been trying to remove Dumbledore from the Wizengamot for quite some time. However, it hadn't been going well, as Dumbledore was extra vigilant about the most recent Weasley-Prewett’s being sorted into ‘Dark’ houses.

"We’re gonna be fine, Auntie Amy. We have Marcus, Oliver, Fred, George, Percy and Esperanza at Hogwarts, you know how they’ll look out for us,” Susan said reassuringly.

Amelia looked at her niece, filled with pride. She’d become an outspoken young woman, not the shy creature she’d been as a child. But she also knew that Susan was still naive, and that Dumbledore could be just as cruel no matter who was keeping an extra eye out. Harry reached out a sympathetic hand to his friend, much like Amelia was so tempted to do.

"Susan, just because we have older friends doesn't mean that Dumbledore won't try to hurt or manipulate us, he will do _anything_ -“

Three owls flew through the open bay window, carrying letters for all three children. Susan was overjoyed, and Theo smiling widely, while Harry merely took his as Amelia started to bring out some Owl Treats for the creatures. Harry quickly noticed that his was addressed to _Mr. H. Potter-Lestrange_ , and became nervous; _does Dumbledore know about my real parents?_ He quickly shook off his jitters, and opened the letter to read:

_Dear Mr. H. Potter-Lestrange,_

> _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The supply list was the same as it was, so it was no use reading it, but Harry held onto it so he’d have a proper list when the children went into Diagon Alley. Before he could think of anything else, however, a roar and a flash of green appeared in the fireplace in the next room.

"Essie!” Theo ran through and hugged his cousin. Esperanza Garcia was definitely one of Theo's favourite people in his life, and the feeling was mutual.

“Did you get your letter, little cousin?” Essie smirked back, making Theo pout at the nickname.

"Of course I got my bleeding letter!”

"Then what are you pulling that face for?” Esperanza walked into the dining room, and after properly greeting Amelia, sat down next to Harry. “Stealing your bacon,” she started, before asking when the group would go to Diagon for supplies. “I still haven’t gone in yet.”

“You couldn’t _possibly_ have gone in yet, we got our letters _today!”_ Susan exclaimed, emitting a laugh from Essie. Even though she could be lazy at times, she was quite fond of shopping.

The conversation quickly shifted into heading to the Alley, getting robes and wands and things, and eventually onto Hogwarts, and what their lives would be like there. Harry and Theo found themselves excited once again to head back, no matter what challenges lay ahead. It would really feel like coming home.

* * *

On the contrary, Minerva McGonagall found herself less in her element than ever before. Over the last few years, names on school letters had been magically changed, such as the Weasley boys becoming Weasley-Prewett’s. The biggest surprise, however, was James Potter's young son, Harry. His mother was supposedly Lily Evans, and with her Muggle origins and progressive ideals, she couldn’t possibly have been a Lestrange. That family was by no means a problem, she reasoned with herself, not at all, but a _Lestrange_ having a child with a _Potter_? That boy certainly had a history worth figuring out.

Minerva shelved those thoughts for another day, however; she had timetables to make. While siting at her desk, occasionally sipping from her cup of tea as she worked, she heard her door open, and looked up to see the Headmaster, standing in the doorway and wringing his hands.

"Ah, Minerva, I was wondering if you would watch the school for the next few hours? I have something of an errand to run.”

He looked nervous, Minerva noticed quickly, as though he had a secret he was dying to keep in.

"Of course, Headmaster,” she nodded, as the older man turned on his heels and bolted out of her office, and slammed the door behind him.

Turning back to her work, Minerva shook her head. _What could the ‘great’ Albus Dumbledore possibly be up to this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books- pun intended. The time jumped quite a bit, if only to save some of the better storylines for the Hogwarts years. Esperanza is a joy to write, and Minerva has no idea what's happening right under her nose! Let us know what you think, and we hope you're all well!


	17. Chapter 17

Azkaban Prison was cold, very cold. Albus Dumbledore had realised that during the first war when he locked a few of the first Death Eaters away. But willingly visiting made it seem like the temperature here had plummeted. 

Their where screams coming from all over the prison from the filth of society, or those that Albus Dumbledore didn't like (Sirius Black and The Lestrange Brothers). But he paid them no mind, he had more important matters to attend to.

Heading towards the head office, he walked in without knocking, he was more important than the people inside the office anyways do it didn't matter if he was rude to them, after all he was the great Albus Dumbledore, everyone bowed down to him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" The head officer of Azkaban asked him. The man was practically quaking in his shoes.

"I was wondering if I could visit Molly Weasley," the Headmaster said.

"Do you not mean Molly Prewett, sir?" The officer questioned, how dare he question me.

"Of course, of course. So can I visit her." The headmaster asked almost desperately.

"Sure" the Auror behind the officer said, "although I must warn you she has been unstable lately".

Following the Auror out of the office, he was taken down the winding corridors of the prison, seeing many people sat in cells, all looking gaunt. It didn't take long for the Headmaster to get to the Maximum Security cells, the place where those who had committed the most atrocities known to the Wizarding World.

Walking through all the disgraced members of our society Albus ran past the one cell he never wanted too.

"Oi, Headmaster" said a snarky voice, "How many more familys are you planning on ruining now, three, four, how about ten." The voice belonged to none other than Rabastan Lestrange.

"Mister Lestrange, please keep away from those visiting. They are not here to see you, so you have no reason to speek to them." The Auror told the 'Death Eater'.

"Fine! However, the Headmaster should know that one day I'm going to get out of here, and I am going to kill him, Painfully." Rabastan said, glaring at the old man, which did send shivers down his spine.

Both he and the Auror walked away going back down the corridor, heading towards the cell of Molly Prewett.

After another five minutes of going through the prison, they eventually arrived at Molly's room.

"Albus, What are you doing here? Why are you here? Where is Ginny? How is she? Please tell me your looking after our daughter!" Molly got more demanding as she carried on asking questions.

"Molly, my dear, please calm down and stop asking questions, it is rather annoying." Dumbledore told the woman, she nodded and grasped the bars of her cell, her posture still demanding answers. "I haven't managed to be able to have custody of Ginny, she is still living with Arthur. It turns out he had fully adopted the girl, leaving him as her full time carer."

Molly looked as though she had been punched in the gut, "but Albus you should try harder, who knows how much that man is going to corrupt her, they could tell her all sorts of things."

"I know Molly, but their isnt much I can do about that. At least your brothers aren't around to help corrupt her too, it could be much worse."

"That's true. What has been happening with those men anyways, are they all still away."

Albus looked at Molly, wondering if he should tell her, although she is in Azkaban and not likely to get out she could still tell someone what was happening. Deciding that it would be best to tell her and not have her screeching he started,

"Their all still locked away, although they are still trying to escape alot, I'm considering whether or not I should add some more people to join them."

"Who?" Molly became more curious now, knowing that this would be good.

"Regulus Black and The García Sisters"

"I thought both families had died out, the blacks with Sirius being here, and the García's being killed in a house fire"

"No both lines are still alive, but yet they are kicking up a fuss. It was Regulus who signed the Veritaserum document for you, and the Garcías are close to the Weasley's, we cant have a dark family taint them." Albus told her.

"No, No, of course not." Molly agreed, she nodded along with what he said, honestly she looked like a lunatic. "Albus, has the plan between Ginny and the Potter boy been changed". 

"No, that is still to go ahead, after all we need the power the boy holds."

"Of course, Albus"

Albus smiled at Molly, she might not be the best soldier for him but she was a great follower, she had given him a good heir too, one that would fit well in his plan. Saying 'Goodbye' to Molly he walked back down towards the exit of the prison and Obliviated the shell shocked Auror that had been their during their conversation. Apperating out he walked back towards Hogwarts, planning on what he would do about the three nuisances that had not been apart of his plan. Although he did have the perfect person to help him control the Potter brat.

* * *

Elsewhere two boys where laying in bed both wondering on what their new experience at Hogwarts would be like. Both Theo and Harry where both worried incase what they had done when they had come back in time would have disastrous consequences. Both hearing a knock on their bedroom door Harry murmured a small 'Come in' and looked up to see Susan.

"You two should go fo sleep, I can hear you thinking from my room." Susan asked gently. She had been filled in on them time travelling from the future and understood their worries about their existence at school in the coming weeks.

"I know Suzie, but I cant help but worry -"

Susan cut them off, "Theo, Harry, just forget about your worries. This is a new experience for us all, Me, You two, Ron, Draco, Neville. We are all doing this together, that's what friends are for. And even though we weren't friends in your past we are now and that's all that matters." 

She sat in the bed Theo was in and motioned for Harry to join her. All three of them just lay their in quiet all thinking about their futures being friends and experiencing Hogwarts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys.
> 
> This is the last Part of this story. I might have the next part out within the next two week, although I cant make any promises.
> 
> Anyways, What's Dumbledore Planning for Regulus and the García Sisters? Is he going to get them? Where is he keeping those who he has Kidnapped? 
> 
> I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a good New Year (we all need 2020 to be over with).
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating in over 2 months, I don't really have much of an excuse apart from school piling up.
> 
> Hope your all well x
> 
> -Abbie


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone.

I have just uploaded the next part of the Series, so by the time you are reading this I should have hopefully added it.

Thank you all for staying with us since the beginning of the story, and to those who frequently comment nice things I appreciate it so much.

For me writing became a coping method during lockdown to help with my anxiety and depression so I thank you all for being nice throughout the entire thing.

With that being said. Go ahead and read on to the next part. It's in the Back To the Past series so you should be able to click right onto it.

Hope you are all safe x

-Abbie


End file.
